Antisepticeye vs Darkiplier
by Shadow50056
Summary: Darkiplier, the ruler of the Earth, Lord of the Armies of Darkness, believes he has won. He slew everyone of his opponents. But there is a new player on the field. Someone he thought he killed...
1. Prologue

"He's here!" Felix cried out, holding a rifle close to his chest.

Matthew Patrick growled. Everyone had retreated to his house for the final showdown. All that remained of the army was himself, his wife Stephanie, Felix, Marzia, Wade, Bob, Ken, Singe, and Sean.

That was all that remained of the once-formidable youtube Army.

He had killed the rest.

A loud explosion was heard outside, and the lights went out.

"Lights!" Matthew shouted, and we all switched on our flashlights, and he readied my handgun, carefully looking around.

"Hey, MatPat." His voice whispered. "Let me tell you a Theory."

And Matthew Patrick collapsed to the ground, his throat slit.

Stephanie screamed, and everyone opened fire on the figure in the corner.

In a twirl of darkness, he appeared infront of Stephanie, placing one hand on the muzzle of her gun, causing it to shatter.

"Run!" She screamed to the others, as she tackled him.

The others sprinted out of the house, and Stephanie punched him in the face, sobbing for her lost love. "How could you, Mark!" she screamed. "He trusted you! We all trusted you!"

"Oh, I'm not Mark." The figure underneath her said. "Could Mark do this?" He pointed at two posters that were hanging on the wall - one showing Chara, from Undertale, the other showing Darth Vader, from Star Wars. "Arise." He commanded, and, in a flash of light, they appeared.

"I am you Dark Master. You will do my bidding." He commanded.

Vader tilted his head in acknowledgement, and Chara said, "yea, whatever. Just tell me who to kill."

"Vader. Show this pitiful human ontop of me that you are the real deal."

"My master" vader murmured, and, lifted his hand, using the Force. Stephanie rose in the air and onto her feet, and what was formerly Markiplier stood up.

"As you can see, Mark Fischbach is gone." He said. "I am all that remains-Darkiplier."

Stephanie shook her head. "No." she whispered fearfully. "This can't be true! It can't!"

"Chara, Vader, take care of those that have fled the house. Kill all except Singe and Sean. They are mine to handle." he let out a low chuckle. "Don't even capture them. Just let them run from you for a bit. I won't be too long."

They left, and Dark watched her, smiling evilly. "...Or maybe I will take my time. You will join your husband soon enough, Stephanie Patrick, but first... " He snapped his fingers, and she found her hands and feet were chained to the ceiling and floor, her clothes melting off her body. "Im going to have some fun." He licked his lips, and she screamed.

Felix was running away with Marzia and Singe. They were all standing outside, ready to shoot the evil Mark when he stepped outside, but instead fucking Chara and Darth Vader stepped out. Vader proved it was really him by grabbing the nearest person-Bob-with the force, and pulling him to him, impaling him with his lightsaber.

That prompted all of them to run. Fast. Felix went one way with the two girls, and Sean, Wade, and Ken all ran the other.

And of course Vader went after them.

Felix ran behind the girls, usher them forwards, taking potshots at Vader from time to time, but, even though he was just walking, they couldn't pull ahead of him.

He was the fucking devil.

Then, literally out of nowhere, Vader appeared, and drove his lightsaber through Marzia's midsection.

"Nooooo!" Felix screamed in despair, unloading his clip on Vader, who simply held up his hand, stopping all of the bullets in place.

"Die." He commanded, and ended Felix's life.

Sean ran from Chara, who was standing of Wade, laughing maniacally as she stabbed him over and over. Ken was already dead, Chara having impaled him with a knife a long time ago.

Sean didn't understand. He didn't understand why this was happening, why Chara and Darth fucking Vader were here, or even why Mark turned evil. But he was worried about Singe. She was with Felix and Marzia.

"That fucking Swede better protect her." he thought to himself.

"He will try, and he will fail." Chara said in a singsongy voice from beside me.

Sean jumped back, lifting his pistol (he lost his rifle when fleeing from her) but she slapped it out of his hand, laughing.

"Nope."

"Why are you so old? Chara is like, ten in Undertale!" Sean protested

"Fanart. I'm sixteen." She smiled seductively. "I will see you later, pretty boy. I'll find you when you return… as him." She stepped back.

Before he could as what she meant, Dark appeared in a cloud of smoke, standing beside Sean. "Jacksepticeye." Dark said. "Hello there."

"Mark! Why are you doing this!" Sean screamed.

Dark slapped Sean, silencing him, then grabbed him by the jaw and whispered in his ear. "I am not Mark." He said softly. "I am what remains. I am Darkiplier. And you are coming with me." They vanished.

They appeared back in MatPat's house, where his wife, Steph, was chained to the wall, completely nude. She was missing an arm and a breast, and her chest cavity had been dug open, with her heart missing.

Sean yelled in horror. "What did you do!?" He shouted at Dark.

Dark licked his lips. "I satisfied my pleasures… Pain and Sex. It was fun. I have a new victim, though." He flicked his hand, and Stephanie's corpse was tossed across the room, only to be replaced by Singe. And when Sean screamed in horror, he was slammed into the wall by more chains. Sean was forced to watch as Dark removed all of SInge's clothes, and began to rape her.

"You see, Jack," He said casually, as if he wasn't currently violating someone. "There has always been an issue between you and Mark. You guys are at almost equal power. And while the weaklings like LordMinion, Muyskrem, and even Wiishu here have to be eliminated, not to mention the powerhouse PewDiePie could have been, you.. You must be utterly destroyed." He grunted, and pulled out a knife. "I want to make it clear - to - you -" He grunted again. "That I am superior. Only then…" He groaned, and removed himself from Singe. "...may you die."

He spun, and pulling out a sword, he sliced Singe's head, cutting right through her forehead. He picked it up, and grabbed a slice of her brain, and began walking to Sean.

"No." Sean said in horror. "No no no! Mark, I know you're in there! Please!"

Dark laughed. "No he is not. Mark is dead, Sean. Dead and gone. Now, time for your meal."

Sean determinedly clamped his jaw shut, and glared at Dark. Dark only chuckled again, and flicked his hand. Sean's mouth was forced open, and his head was tilted back.

"Enjoy." Dark whispered, almost lovingly, as he force-fed Sean the brain of his now dead girlfriend.

When the brain was gone, Dark revealed Stephanie's heart, and, after taking a bite out of it, fed it piece by piece to Sean, too.

He then proceeded to beat and torture Sean within an inch of his life multiple times, only to heal him right before death each time.

He then raped Sean, and, when he was done, he left Sean hanging there, nude, broken, and humiliated. Dark proceeded to set up a camera in front of Sean, and began streaming, using his dark abilities to hack into every network possible, and even to turn on TV's that were shut off.

"Darkiplier here, with the last person standing in my way. The last of the Youtube Army. Jacksepticeye!" Dark picked up a knife, and walked over to Sean, placing a knife at his throat.

"Now you die." He whispered. And slit his throat.

Sean choked and gagged, fighting to breath. "Screw… you…" his vision went black.

Infront of the hanging corpse, Dark smiled. "I have destroyed your armies. I have murdered your defenders. This world, is mine." He laughed. "I expect all of the world's leaders to meet me in the UN in the United States in four days, at noon. If you aren't there… well…" He pointed at Sean's corpse. "You know what will happen. Anyways, I will see you, in the next broadcast, Buh bye!" Dark smashed the camera.

"Whoops. That was MatPat's expensive camera." He looked at Matthew's fallen corpse. "Sorry Mat." He walked outside.

When he stood outside, Vader and Chara eventually joined him.

"And…" Dark Raised his arms. "BOOM!" The house exploded in flames.

"Hehe…" Dark chuckled, and turned away. "Come." He commanded Chara and Vader. "We have work to do. And I need to clean my suit."

In the fire.

The corpse's burned.

Matpat.

Stephanie

Wiishu

But the corpse of Jacksepticeye…

The eyes glowed green.


	2. Chapter 1 - Awakening

The house sat in a state of decay.

The house of Matthew Patrick, which was one well-kept, was surrounded by a field of overgrowing weeds, the tallest of which reached halfway up the charred walls.

The shell of a house, which stood as the a monument to the last of the fallen Youtube army. The shell of the house that was destroyed by Emperor Darkiplier.

On the inside of the shell, the charred walls stood in ruin, barely standing in place of themselves. And in the dining room, there were the bodies.

The decayed bodies of Matthew and Stephanie lay in the corner, Steph's body, which was hurled by Dark, had several bones shattered.

Singe's headless body had long since fallen out of its restraints, since her wrists weren't able to hold her deadweight for long after her death. Her wrists had ripped cleanly off her body, and now lay beside the knees of her fallen form.

And Sean?

His lifeless body was protected for some reason. A circle of dead animals lay around him, and two human. All that got close died.

His flesh was completely intact, except for the damages it head leading up to his death, and the slit on his throat that ended his life.

He twitched.

His head jerked upward at an unnatural speed, and it jerked side to side, as he took in his surroundings. His once-blue eyes now had bright green irises, with the rest of the surrounding eye being completely black. The cut on his throat shone with fresh blood, despite it being an old wound.

"WherE aM i?" He murmured, his voice distorted. "HoW aM I sTIil AliVe?"

He tried to step forwards, but realized his arms were still tied and bolted to the wall. Growling, he tried to yank his arm out, to no avail.

"gReaT. I sURvivE a SliT tHROat SomEHow, bUt noW I aM sTuCk to thIs waLl." He complained.

"Oh, you're finally awake." A feminine voice declared.

His head snapped over to face her. "oH, iT's yoU, ChaRA. aRE yOu HerE to FinisH tHE JOb?"

"No." She answered kindly. "I told you I was going to wait for you to come back, remember?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "I've been protecting you. I placed a barrier around you to prevent anyone but myself from getting close. That's what the circle of animals are for. You honestly took a lot longer to awaken then I thought you would."

"WhAT do YOU mEaN?" He asked. "HoW loNG hAS It BeEn?"

"Like, five years?" she responded. "I'm twenty-one now, so yeah, five years."

"HOw lONg sinCe…"

"You died? Five years today. You have awoken on the fifth year of Emperor Dark's rule. He took over right after he killed you."

"Markkkkkkk…."

"No, Dark. Mark Fischbach is dead."

"I doN't gIvE a FuCK." he spat. "MarK, DaRk, Im GOINg to kILL hiM nO MatTer WHaT!"

"Hehehe…" She giggled. "You see, that's the attitude I've been waiting for."

"whAt dO yoU MeAN?" He asked in confusion.

"You mean you haven't noticed? You voice, it's distorted, twisted… you move in jerky, unnatural motions, and you eyes and neck…" She held up a mirror. "Look at this."

He studied his eyes and the blood on his neck, displaying no emotion.

"i"M noT sEan." He said without remorse.

Chara shook her head. "Nor are you Jacksepticeye, but you are closer to your alter ego then your humanity. Let's call you the opposite. How about…"

"ANTi" He stated. "i aM tHe AnTiSePtIcEyE."

Chara cut him down, and carried him over to the tent she had been sleeping in. "After the second year, Emperor Dark no longer required my services. He said that I could go roam the Earth and kill all those who refused to serve him, or I could go rest until he needed me. I chose to come here, and watch over you."

"BUt wHy?" Anti asked. "YoU HaD a DireCT paRt iN mY DeaTH, Why WouLD yOu waIT FoR Me? WhY ARe YOU HelPINg mE?"  
"I am a piece of fan art brought to life. In that fan art, the artist was depicting me as a Demon with… Abilities. And let just say that one of those abilities allow me to see a potential of greatness. Besides…" She licked her lips, looking at his nude form up and down. "You are pretty damn hot."

Anti shook his head. "nO, ChaRa."

"Hehe, I wouldn't attempt anything yet. You have to prove worthy of my affections! And besides, if I forced you to do anything, you would just kill me when you gain your strength back. But you won't be saying no for long. YOu are Anti! Your wants and needs are much more twisted than mine. After all, I am an evil human, but you? You are beyond humanity."

"WhAT Do YoU MeAn?" He asked.

"You will see, Anti. We will test your strength after you recover from your death. It would be unwise to test anything while you are weakened." She helped him into her tent, and lay him down. She sat beside him, and watched as he fell asleep.

She rubbed his chest lovingly. "Sleep well, my lord. You mistress awaits the return of your strength."


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Evil

" _Jack!" A voice cried out. "Jack! Help!"_

 _Anti turned around, and saw Singe being lifted into the air by Vader. He saw Stephanie being raped by a dark figure, Matthew and Bob being mutilated. He stood and watched, unable to move._

" _ **THIS IS THEIR FATE, JACK.**_ " _a voiced boomed. Out of nowhere, Markiplier appeared. Mark, not Dark. He had yet to obtain the shadowy eyes and presence of Darkiplier._

" _ **IT WAS THEIR FAULT, JACK."**_ _Mark's voice boomed again. Strange, for the figure in front of Jack, his mouth hadn't moved._ " _ **I didn't come out of nowhere, Jack. I was fed. I grew. The popularity of what people thought was a joke. A figment of Mark Fischbach's imagination. But no… Everyone thought Youtube was just a site to make money off of. But no. Most of us gave contracts… contracts that would allow us to become the Youtube Army if the world required it. But what none of you knew… Something only Felix knew, was that the bigger you became, the stronger your dark side became. But Felix managed to keep his down. The dark side of Pewdiepie will never surface. However, I was stronger… I managed to manipulate events that lead to the weakling's death."**_ _A large anvil fell from the sky, and smashed Mark, like a gruesome ACME show. Tendrils of Darkness began to spill out from beneath it._ " _ **I ended him. I took his place. And now... "**_ _The darkness began to form into the shape of a man._ " _ **I was born. You all attempted to take arms against me. You failed."**_ _The figure laughed._

" _ **Why am I telling you this?"**_ _The figure asked._ " _ **I told all of them. For some reason, you took forever to get here."**_

 _Suddenly, Anti's body began to laugh, but it wasn't his voice that came out. It was the voice of Sean. "Thank you for telling us." He chuckled. "I may be dead… But my body isn't. I will have my revenge, Dark. ANTI!" he shouted. "AVENGE ME! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE THERE! I FED YOU! I HELPED YOU BECOME STRONGER! THIS IS MY ONLY REQUEST!" The dark tendrils seeped from around Dark's body, and shot towards Sean. "AVENGE ME!" He shouted. "AVENGE THEM!" He was covered by the tendrils, and Anti woke._

"WhaT wAs ThAT?" Anti asked himself aloud.

"Was it like a dream, but in the eyes of another?" Chara asked. Anti then realized he wasn't alone. Chara was lying underneath the blanket beside him… wait, where did the blanket come from?

"yEs." Anti told her. "I sAW sEaN. He SpoKe tO DarK, ThEn tO mE. SaID He KnEw I eXisTED."

Chara nodded. "That's possible. Sean was very aware of his body, and probably knew of your existence. I know he used to make videos of an "Antisepticeye" for fun. That's why i find it quite amusing that you choose that name."

Anti growled, and sat up. To his surprise, he was clothed in jeans and a green sweatshirt.

"I took liberty in dressing you… It was…" Chara licked her lips. "Enjoyable."

"WhaT dO yOu MEan?" He asked as she stood and stepped out of the tent.

"Hehe… WHy don't you guess?"

Anti growled. "GeT oVeR HeRE!"

She laughed. "No, I don't think so. After all, you are still powerless, aren't you? Looks like you are going to have to guess."

Anti growled again, and reached out with one hand, and, in an instant, he felt the world flicker around him. Anti felt his body shoot forward, and the world became normal again, except now Anti's hand was on Chara's throat.

Anti released Chara, and took a step back. "WhaT The HeLL?"

Chara laughed once again. "Man, you are so lucky that I am a piece of overpowered fanart, because you would be lost without me. Anti, you are a Glitch. You move like a Glitch, and you talk like a Glitch. And you have Glitchy abilities. What you did there-" Chara waved her hand back and forth- "You Glitched through the world. It's like teleportation, only… cooler."

Anti stood very still, thinking, and he leaned forward, and glitched forward, slamming Chara against the wall, pinning her.

"WhAt ElsE cAn I dO, ChAra?" He growled, running a hand through her hair, his face inches from her.

Chara grunted. "Too much to explain all at once…" She grinned and licked Anti's chin. "And if you are going to pin me… I'd hope you were going to do something… else, to me, my lord."  
"ChArA ,YoU aRe My pArtNER." Anti said leaning on Chara.

"Does that mean you refuse?" She asked, pouting.

Anti chuckled, and allowed on of his hand to drop between her legs. "Oh nO." He said as Chara began to moan. "MeAnS dOn'T caLL Me LoRD. I'M sUrE yOu WiLL ThinK Of SomETHIng ElSe As We pROCEED."

In a dimly lit room, a man sat upon a black throne.

He gazed down at a digital map of the Earth, deep in thought.

The sound of boots hitting the floor began to echo down the hall, and the man looked up.

"My lord, Chara hasn't reported back in." Darth Vader said.

"She is probably sleeping." Dark answered coolly. "She has done that the last two months. I'm not worried about her. She is one of our strongest."

"I know, my lord. But you and I were both there when Jack was screaming." Vader said hesitantly.

Dark shrugged. "I doubt that the "Anti" Jack spoke of is real. However… You can send a couple people to the Matthew's old house. Do some recon. Tell them that if they see anything, to come back immediately."

Vader nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Dismissed."

Vader walked out, his boots once again echoing against the floor, and Dark lowered his head, once again retreating back into his thoughts.

 _ **A/N Sorry! Ive been in summer camps as a counselor, and haven't had a lot of time. I promise the next chapter will be here faster!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Summon

Anti stood in front of the ruined house, examining his surroundings. He stared into the sun as it slowly sunk into the horizon, as night began to set in.

Chara was asleep. She had grown tired after their fun, which made sense, seeing how the had gone on for hours.

He chuckled, remembering the look on her face when he told her he could have kept going. She was shocked that he just wouldn't get tired.

Anti lifted a hand, and out of it came a ball of green energy. He spun it around his fingers a couple times, curiously wondering the full extent of his power

He could feel it flowing through him, the power. The limitless energy that he could tap into, and yet he didn't know what he could do.

" _ThIs poWeR…"_ Anti thought to himself. " _WiTh thIs PoweR, coUlD I rAisE tHe dEaD?"_ He focused his energies on the spot where MatPat had died, and tried to raise him. He could quickly feel his energy draining, so he cut off the spell. " _i GuESS nOt. DisAPPOinTING. HoWeVER, DarK sumMoNED ChaRA fRom ArT, sO COulD I do the SamE?"_ He walked inside the shell of the house, and gazed around at the burned art. Seeing a fallen blue sketchpad, he picked it up. He saw pictures of Gaster, Frisk, Sans, Chara, some armor-clad girl named Dusk, and a man wearing a black jacket, bearing the insignia of the Delta Rune on his chest.

Chara walked in, stretching. "Hey, what are you doing with that?" Chara asked.

"Is ThiS yOurS?" Anti asked.

"No, I pulled that off a corpse." She walked over, and gazed down at the pad. "The guy I killed seemed to be an author of some sorts, both writing fanfiction and his own stories. Poor shmuck." She brought Anti over to broken body, which still had not fully decayed. "He didn't stand a chance against me. I ended up reading his story. It was… Interesting, to say the least. I don't agree with how I turn up, but that's besides the point. That man there is Harley, and I do not advise you summon him just yet, not until you can fully harness your own abilities."

"AnD wHy IS thAt?"

"He's dangerous and uncontrollable. He's as likely to oppose both you and Dark, and alongside that, he has a form of me in his head, which makes him harder to brainwash."

Anti growled. "I waNT tO teSt my AbilItiES, ChaRa. I waNt a BeinG oF pOwEr."

Chara shrugged. "Look, I'm just trying to tell you that he's dangerous in that form. How about…" She flipped back a few pages, and settled on a page that showed the same man, only now he was in was in a black and white striped sweatshirt, which, alongside his jeans, was torn in multiple places. Scars covered the opened areas, and he held a sword of bone in his hands.

"WhaTs tHe diFferEncE?"

"He is from a genocide timeline. He has massive amounts of power; he can harness the negative soul trait of Rage, has enhanced reflexes and strength, and can use magic by channeling it through his weapon."

Anti raised an eyebrow. "YoU SaiD He ComEs fRoM a FanFICtion?"

"I got bored watching you all the time, Anti."

Anti shrugged. "So YOu SaY I shoULd SumMOn HiM InStead?"

"Yeah. He is fiercely loyal to his sister, so just tell him that you will lead him to her, and all he has to do is obey you."

Anti nodded, and began to focus his energies on the journal. A green glow began to emit out of it, and Anti dropped the book. He and Chara watched as the man in the drawing materialized in front of them, and he fell to his knees. The glow faded, and they watched cautiously as he rose.

"Chara?" He asked. "Where am I?"

"Harley, right?"

He nodded. "Wait, you know me already… Don't you?" He studied her carefully, and held his sword out, ready to fight. "You aren't the Chara I know. The Chara I know is occupying my sister's body. Who are you? And who is this?"

"I aM AnTI."

"What is going on with your voice?"  
"I aM a FalleN HuMan, A pOwerFUl darK enTity tHAt SpAwneD oUt oF tHE LatE SeAn McLoUgHliN. I SUmMONED yoU heRE, oUt oF ThaT."

"Why? Harley demanded. "I have to get back! I need to-"

"Look, pretty boy, in this world, we are merely art. I am an altercation to a human called Chara in a game called Undertale, and you are from an Alternate Universe of that game, thought up of by someone I slew."  
"So you are saying we aren't real?"

"No! We are real, obviously. To these mortals, we are games, stories, art, but Anti here, and the guy who summoned me, Dark, are able to see beyond these boundaries to what these art pieces really are - portals. Portals to the dimensions we actually exist in. Whenever an artist draws their own interpretation of you or I, a new universe is created in which that is real, and these two can accesses those realities, and summon us through them. That doesn't mean you have left your own story, however, it just means that you are here and there. Whatever is going to happen over there will happen, and even if you die here, your story will continue."

Harley stood silent, absorbing the information he was just given. Then, he faced Anti. "You summoned me here. Why?"

"A DarK SpIriT kIllEd mE anD mY frIEnDS, AnD TOoK oVER THe WorlD. HE HAs aMassed an ArmY, and I neEd onE of My oWN to ProCeed."

Harley nodded. "You look like a devil yourself, Anti."  
"I aM BeyOnD HUManITY."  
"So am I. We will get along just fine."

"YeS, ChaRa TOlD Me OF YOuR PoweR. CarE To DemonStRte?"

"What do you mean by, 'demonstrate?'

"I'D lIkE To FighT yOU, tO teSt mY poWer, aND yOurs."

"And what if I manage to kill you?" Harley asked.

"You wonnnnnnnnnn'T" Anti's voice glitched out as he summoned two blades of green energy. "BriNG it On."  
Chara took a step back, and Harley closed his eyes for a moment.

"What ArE yoU DoING?" Anti demanded. "FIgHT!"  
Harley opened his eyes. "Sorry. I was creating a SAVE file in this new world. It's good to know I am still at LV 19, too." Harley raised his sword once more. "Bring it, demon!" He charged forwards, his sword glowing dark red. When it collided with Anti's blades, and loud blast went off, sending Anti stumbling backwards.

Harley quickly charged through the cloud of smoke, swinging his blade at Anti, who was struck several times. Green ooze began to seep through the wound Harley inflicted, and Anti gritted his teeth, and outstreched his hand, launching a green ball of energy at Harley. He ducked, and leaped forwards agian swinging at Anti's head, only for Anti to vanish. Harley hit the ground, and Anti landed on his back, a knife against his throat.

"EnouGH." Anti commanded. "YoU ARe FAst And Strong. YOu wiLl be A vaLUAble asSet to ME."

"Glad to hear." Harley remarked dryly. "You going to summon anyone else?"

"I'm ThinKing aBOuT it." Anti replied. "OnlY I don'T…" Anti cut himself off, and his head rocketed to gaze into the corner. He shot forwards, and seized a small drone off the ground.

"FuCK." He swore, squeezing the machine until it broke. "ChaRA! GraB YouR THinGS! We've BEeN SPOttED!"

* * *

Darkiplier appeared in the front of Matt's house, and gazed inside the burned shell.

"Been a while since I been here." Her remarked to Vader, who stood beside him. "When was I last here?"

"The day you created me, my master."  
"Oh, yeah. And Chara hangs out here? That's oddly poetic." Dark walked over to the wall, and tore it down, leaving the spot where he knew Jack was left hanging.

All he saw was some rope hanging where he had left it.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Dark told Vader, turning away. "It appears that the 'Antisepticeye' is indeed awake, and that Chara is with him. Vader, I want you to assign Slender to finding them, but order him not to engage. When he finds them, have him report to me."

"Yes, master."

Vader turned away from Dark, and strode away, heading to where Slender hung out. Dark merely focused, and was back in his throne room in seconds.

"FInally." He said aloud. "A challenge." He strode over to where his holographic map sat. "Come for me, Anti. If you Dare."

 _ **A/N Im Back!**_


	5. Chapter 4 - On the Run

They stopped a few miles away, standing in front of a house in the middle of a field.

"There are people in there, Anti." Chara remarked."What should we do?"

"Kill them?" Harley asked, one hand on his sheathed sword.

"AreNT yOu thE HeRo of yoUR TalE?"

"I'm a mass murderer that kills to protect his sister. Not much of a hero."

"HmpH. WeLl, yeAh. Let'S JusT kilL theM, gRaB FooD foR yoU tWo, AnD Go."

Harley lead the way down to the house, and knocked.

"Hey there!" A man in a white shirt greeted them. "Are you lost?"

Harley shoved him inside, and the man tripped backwards, landing on the stairs. "H-hey! What the meaning to this!" Harley stood of the guy, and unsheathed his sword.

"No hard feelings." he told the guy, and he stabbed the guy through the chest, his sword going through the ground.

A shotgun blast went off, striking Anti, who began to droop green ooze out of the different points of impact. He turned his head to face his would-be assailant, and grinned, baring his teeth at the wife of the man.

"W-wait a minute! You are dead!"

"Do I lOOk dEaD To YOu?" Anti asked, and he glitched forward, reappering in front of the lady, his hand in her chest, holding her heart. "ThiS DoesnT hUrt, RighT?" He applied slight pressure to the woman's heart, and she screamed in agony, as Anti laughed.

Chara and Harley climbed the stairs, stepping over the body. At the top, the seperated, with Harley going left, and Chara right.

"Quick! Hide!" She heard a voice say as she creeped closer to one of the bedrooms. She opened the door, and smiled down at a boy of around seventeen.

"Don't kill me!" He cried out. "I'm just a kid!"  
"You are older than my accomplice, child. The one who slew your father with ease." She tossed him the knife in her hands, and chuckled as she summoned another. "Stand and fight."

He shakily rose, and held the knife out, his hands trembling. She let out another sigh. "You play Undertale, kid?" He nodded. "I'm Chara. How is it that Frisk and I can slay an entire race at the age of ten, but you can't defend yourself as your life is threatened?"

"D-determination?'

Chara stepped forwards, and shoved the blade of her weapon in the kid's throat. "You are an embarrassment to this race." Chara walked over to the closet, where a small girl sat, trembling in fear.

Chara laughed, and allowed her Demon face to show, her eyes and mouth becoming black pits, dripping black ooze. The girl screamed in fear, and Chara shoved another blade down the girl's open mouth. The child fell over, choking as she fought to breathe. Chara turned away, and saw Harley at the door.

"Could you put that thing away?" He asked. "It's quite unappealing."

Chara blinked, and returned to her normal state. "Don't think I look as good like that?" She teased.

"You look like you were drinking oil, Chara." THey listened as Anti's demonic laughter filled the house, along with the woman's screams of pain. "Look's like he's still playing with his food." They both began to walk towards the stairs, when the Slenderman appeared.

"Whoa." Harley said. "Chara, is this bad news?"

"Yeah!" She shouted, as Slender shot forwards, seizing her by the throat, lifting her in the air.

" _why did you betray us, chara?"_ Slender's voice echoed throughout her mind. " _you should know lord dark is unstoppable, his forces are deadly. you were one of his generals, but now, you die!"_

"Fuck that!" Harley shouted, and he slammed his blade's tip into Slender's chest. The blade went completly through him, and the demonic creature looked back at Harley. "Boom, bitch." The weapon glowed dark red, and exploded alongside slender. Chara and Harley fell through the floor, and black ooze splashed everywhere.

"What?" Chara was shocked. "No human can hurt slender! Even II find it incredibly Hard!"

"HE saID hEs nOt FullY THere, CharA." Anti reminded her, walking over. "HoWEvER, I dOn't TrusT FoR A mOmNent that He IS acTuallY Dead. GraB whAt PrOVIsIONs you need, and we will continUE MoVInG!"

 _ **A/N**_ _ **Keeping Chapters a little short a bit.**_

 _ **Let me know what characters you want to see either Anti or Dark summon!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - The Second Summoning

"Slender was incapacitated?" Dark shouted.

Vader flinched, and nodded. "Yes, my lord. It appears that they summoned a powerful character from Undertale."

Dark slammed his fist on his throne and rose to his feet. "What do you mean, from Undertale? Chara is the strongest villain from Undertale, and even that is only if you summon her at the right time!"  
"I know, my master… This one seems to be from Twintale, an Alternate Universe of Undertale."

"I know that universe. I considered bringing one of them- Wait, did he summon Harley Vogel?" Vader nodded. "Harley Vogel is a hero! Sure, he is a mass murderer at first, but it's done in the name of his sister! He would only listen to-" Dark cut himself off, and frowned.

"Chara, my lord. Even if he figured out that this Chara isn't the one he knows, his instincts would lead him to trust her."

Dark growled. "No matter. Tell Slender that once he is healed, I expect him and his demons to go after them."

Vader rose to his feet. "Yes, my lord. I shall."

Dark scratched his chin. "It is quite unfortunate that Slender chose to engage them. I did not want them to know that I had people on their locations, for now they will be more careful with there movements. Vader, I want Jeff and Jane to go after them. They are both fast and clever, so it'll keep the three of them on their toes." Dark waved his hand, dismissing Vader. "And tell them that if they fight each other, I will destroy both of them."

"Yes, my lord." Vader turned and walked out, as Dark walked over to his holographic map. "Chara, you should've known better than to betray me." he pressed a button, activating the tracker he had imbedded into her spine as she slept. "I always know where you are."

* * *

"So, HaRley. TelL me A BiT AboUt youRSelf." Anti said. "I'vE nEvEr reAd thiS 'TWintalE that YoU ArE FroM."

The three of them were walking down an open road, heading towards a small town that they could see in the distance. The house where they had fought Slender was miles behind them, and yet none of them were weary.

Harley shrugged. "There isn't much to know. I'm a murderer. I killed hundreds to defend my sister and my Chara, and I am probably killing more back in my world. It's what I do."

"AnD YoU WiElD DeTeRmInAtIon?"

He nodded. "And Rage."

"JacK plAyeD UndeRTalE. I DON't reMembeR hUMans havinG MagiC, Or eVEn rAge beING A THing."

"Like Chara said, I'm not from the regular universe. My Chara told me that having a high LV unlocks Magic in humans, and yet I didn't learn how to use mine until I faced a powerful opponent. So maybe just being exposed to certain scenarios unlocks is? Who knows."

Chara chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Harley."

"Do humans here have magic?"

"No. HuManS herE aRE basiC wEakLInGs. OnLY CertAIn oNEs riSe abovE thE RESt, by jOIniNG A pLAtfoRM CallED YoUTUBE, ANd bY groWING poPUlAR, certAIn oneS WERE choSEn to JoiN THE YoUTUbE ArmY, DefenDERS of the PLanet. We WEre traINED in SecreT, but WEren't AWAre of tHe Dark SIDes groWing wiTHin uS. SEAn RealIzeD, aNd TriED to ResTrain mE, buT I was GroWInG in PoweR. And my ENEmy, DarKiPlier, hE toOk oVEr foR MArk FiSChbAch, WhO sIngLe HaNdedlY sLEw mOSt oF THE ArmY, except For ThE STRonGEst. ThOSe, He HAD VadER And CHArA HerE dEsTrOY."

"Chara?"

"Yeah, me." She shrugged. "I was doing what I had to do to survive. I protected him for five years afterwards, until he awoke."

"How old are you, Chara?"  
"I'm twenty one, kiddo."

"HusH." Anti pulled out the journal, flipping through it as he walked. "ThIS Kid LOvED UnderTAle, hE DidN'T DraW muCh elSE."

"Don't summon anyone else." Chara reminded him. "You don't want any of the other characters fighting you too."

"YEaH. I knOW. " Anti frowned, and put the journal away. "I'Ll WorRy aBOUt tHat laTEr."

They continued to walk for a few more minutes, until they reached the town.

Harley gazed in at the relatively quiet town. "Are we going to slaughter everyone?"

"YeS, bUt I alSo WanT tO FiNd soMe nEw aRt."

They walked forwards, and entered town. It was a few moments before they noticed that something was off.

"Where is everyone?" Chara asked aloud.

A single man, who was trembling in fear, stood up, with his hands in the air. Harley unsheathed his sword, and Chara drew a knife, but the man shouted, "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Anti didn't say a word, just beckoned the man forwards with one finger. He approached, and stood in front of them, visibly shaking. "We don't want no trouble."

Chara smiled sweetly, and placed her knife back on her belt. "No trouble, sir. I just need you to lead us to your town's equivalent of an game store, alright?"

"That'd be our GameStop, miss." He pointed down the road.

"Could you lead us there?"

The man smiled. "Indeed I can. Follow me."

"Yay!" Chara clapped her hands, and kissed the man on the cheek. She grabbed onto his hand. "Lead the way!"

The two of them strode off, and Harley gazed after them in disbelief. He glanced at Anti, who had an eyebrow raised, but simply gestured for Harley to follow. Harley sheathed his blade, and walked after them, with Anti close behind him.

"Here we are." The man announced, and Chara gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Thank you, kind sir." She waved her hand at Anti and Harley, telling them to enter. "And for your reward…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

Anti ignored the two of them, and swept inside, with Harley following behind. They gazed around, and there was about a dozen people inside, all seeming shocked to see them.

"Can I help you?" One boldly asked.

"UnLiKEly." Anti said, and he glitched through the store, appearing at the back exit, grabbing onto the woman behind the counter. "Go AHeaD. HArlEy. I HAvE mY OnE."

Harley drew his sword once more, a dark grin appearing on his face as he channeled his magic through the blade. He stepped forwards, and slashed through the person in front of him, killing him instantly. Slamming his blade into the gut of the next man, Harley lifted him up, and threw him into another person across the room, slamming them both into the wall. He slammed his fist into the chest of the next person, smashing through the ribcage and into the chest, and he tore the woman's heart right out of her body, and threw it at another lady across the room. It knocked her onto the floor, and Harley leaped over to her, landing beside her.

"Hey, beautiful." He said to her, and she screamed. Harley shrugged, and slammed his booted foot into her head, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere. "Or not." He spun, and jumped forwards, grabbing onto a man, and dug his fingers directly into the man's chest, grabbing onto both sides of his ribcage. He screamed, and Harley shouted, "Peekaboo!" And tore the man's chest open, exposing the organs within. He dropped him to the floor, and slammed his foot right on the man's heart and lungs.

While this was going on, Anti had glitched his hand into the woman's back, and was holding onto her spine.

"Please!" She shrieked, as she gazed at Harley ripping apart everyone in the store. "What do you want?"

"I'm TeStinG mY AbilITiEs, aNd THe sKIll my TrOOps hAve foR HavoC." Anti chuckled, "So To SAy, I jUst WanT yoU to Die, AnD to SuFfEr as yOu dO SO."

"Why?" She cried out. "Why!"

Anti shrugged, and ripped out a piece of her spine. She fell to the floor, using her arms to try to crawl away as she cried in pain. "BecaUSE I CAn." He walked over to her, rolled her over, and tore out her throat. She began to choke on blood, and Anti laughed. "BeCAuSe I lIKe tO." He walked away from her, and observed the carnage that Harley had wreaked. He watched as Harley tore off the last woman's arm, and forced it down her throat, leaving her there to choke on it as blood sprayed out of the torn artery on her exposed shoulder.

"YoU HavE QuITe The CapAciTy foR BruTal MurdeR." Anti commented. "FoR A MomEnt TherE, YoU AppeaRed to bE jUst as InSanE As I am."

Harley tapped his head. "I've got a lot going on in here. So… well, don't you know that the best place to hide is insanity?"

Anti chuckled. "YoU ArE QuoTable." Anti turned, and walked over to one of the walls, where a bunch of Funko figures were.

Harley followed him. "Do you recognize any of these?" Harley asked.

"YeAh. ThE GuY I waS boRn In, SeaN, WaS a PoPuLar YouTubeR."

"So you've said."

"AnD I sTill RemeMber a LoT Of HiS MeMoRieS, eVen iF I carE vEry lItTle foR MOst." He reached for one character, and gazed down at it.

"Whose that? Harley asked.

"KrAtOs." Anti tossed it aside. "He WoulDn'T oBey Me." Anti turned away, and headed to the door. "CoMe. TherE is No OnE I CaN SuMMon HErE." Harley jogged over to his sword, and tore it out of the wall, ignoring the bodies that thudded onto the ground.

They stepped outside, and saw Chara had the man on the floor, and was cutting open his arms, holding one hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. Hearing them behind her, she slammed her knife into his skull, and stood.

"Harley, you have a piece of a brain on your foot." Chara told him, and Harley glanced down, and scraped it off with his sword.

"No luck?" she asked Anti, as Harley sheathed his sword, and knelt in front of the man Chara had killed.

"No. ThEy Had HErOEs, aNd VillIanS ThaT WouLDn't ObeY."

"We may have to summon some like that, and force them to obey." Chara told him. "Dark rules through fear, y'know."

"Or." Anti mused. "I CoUlD SumMOn SomE HEroEs, anD Make THem beLieve THaT all Of thIS ViolEnce in NeCesSaRY."

"That'd never work." Chara replied. "Heroes are too stubborn."

"We could try this guy." Harley held up a the phone of the man that Chara had killed, and showed them an image of a large man in a hockey mask and holding a machete.

"JAsOn." Anti muttered. "He CouLD WorK."

"Dark has one." Chara pointed out.

"AnD?"

"Just figured I tell you."

Harley place the phone on the ground, and Anti held out his hands, green energy spilling out and going into the phone, and a few moments later, Jason Voorhees stood tall, standing in front of Anti.

"How do you know of Jason?" Chara asked Harley.

"I'm not an idiot."

Jason slowly glanced from side to side, and then looked down at Anti. He swung his machete down, only for Anti to grab his arm, stopping it in its place.

"jASon VoORheEs, i sHAlL bE yOUr coMmANdEr." Anti rested his hand on the side of Jason's head, green energy flowing out of his fingertips and into Jason's head.

Jason lowered his arm, and turned his gaze over to Chara and Harley.

"ThEy ArE Our ALLieS." Anti told him. "You ArE To OBeY THEm, As yoU WoulD ObeY ME."

Jason tilted his head, nodding ever-so slightly. Anti grinned, and slammed his foot on the phone.

"FollOW." He told Jason, and beckoned for the other two to do the same. "CoME, Let US LeavE."

* * *

 _ **A/N HEYO!**_


End file.
